wishing for freedom
by LovexHurtsxBad
Summary: how will Horatio deal when he sees Calleigh all beaten up? How will Calleigh cope? HC all the way.
1. accidental discoveries

Wishing For Freedom 

A/N: I don't own them. Don't remind me. Anyway, please review. I love reviews, they are my human catnip. And forgive me, I am working on four different stories at once. So now you know why if I don't update quickly.

* * *

Horatio sat at his desk, looking out into the lab. He was bored out of his mind. He had absolutely nothing to do. Horatio had finished all his paperwork, closed all his open cases, and he had actually cleaned his office. After all his years as a CSI, he still was the only one who knew where anything was on his desk. Horatio pushed away his chair and walked to the break room. 'I've got to find something to do.' He thought. He entered the break room and was greeted by that soft, southern, drawl.

"Hello handsome." Calleigh said.

He didn't even know she was in there until she spoke. He took his eyes off the ground to find her standing on a chair, straining to reach something on the top shelf.

"Hey Calleigh." He returned as he walked over to the chair.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked, batting her eyes.

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Someone put the sugar on the top shelf." She answered.

Horatio gently lifted her off the chair by her hips. As he set her down, he immediately noticed her wince in pain. Calleigh apparently, noticed him notice her. He knew she had been wearing unusually large amounts of make-up lately but thought nothing of it. She had also been wearing long sleeve shirts, in Miami.

"Calleigh?" He questioned when she turned around and looked at the floor.

She turned her head so she was looking to the floor beside her. Horatio gently put a finger under her chin and brought her to face him.

"Horatio, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Calleigh waved off.

"It is something. I barely touched you and you winced." He said calmly.

"Horatio, please don't." she begged.

He gently pulled her closer to him and pushed up the sleeve to her shirt. Horatio was rewarded with big think bruises running up her arms. Bruises around her wrist in the shape of a hand. Someone grabbed her wrists so hard, they left a bruise that wrapped around her arm.

"My god Calleigh, who did this to you?" Horatio asked as he cradled her arm.

"No one, I uh, fell down my stairs." Calleigh blurted, pulling her arm back.

"So you magically got hand prints around your arms when you fell down the stairs." He commented with concern evident on his face. " Calleigh, I'm not just your boss, I'm your friend too. You can tell me anything."

Calleigh had to fight really hard not to cry. Horatio pulled her into a gentle hug, rubbing her back slightly.

"You know where to find me if you decide to share. Let me help you." He said as he broke the hug.

Horatio gave her a very worried look before he left the room. Even if she didn't tell him he was going to find out who did this to her. She didn't deserve it. Calleigh was the one, he was sure that made everyone come to work in the morning. Her smile lit up the hallways. He just didn't want anything to happen to her.


	2. go ahead and cry

Wishing For Freedom 

A/N: I don't own them. Don't remind me. Anyway, please review. I love reviews; they are my human catnip. And forgive me, I am working on four different stories at once. So now you know why if I don't update quickly.

* * *

'How could anyone want to hurt Calleigh?' Horatio continued to ponder. He had avoided her all together since he saw those hideous bruises. If he saw her, he would probably punch the first guy to cross his path. Of course Horatio knew he was going to have to see her sometime. It was part of the job. He just didn't want it to be too soon. Horatio plopped into his chair and sighed, running his hands through his hair. 'What am I going to do?' he thought to himself.

It was getting late, nearing ten o'clock. Horatio didn't expect anyone to be at the lab still, so he headed to the gym. This was the best time to go, he wouldn't have to fight anyone for the equipment. He was just about to enter the gym when he heard voices. And they were arguing.

"I didn't say that John!" Horatio heard Calleigh say.

"No, you didn't. But that's what you want. I see the way you look at each other! I'm not a dumb ass Calleigh!" John Hagen replied.

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" she asked him accusingly.

"That's none of your business."

"You're just like my father. A careless drunk! Go home John!" Calleigh said coldly.

"You just want to be alone with him you stupid bitch!" Hagen bellowed.

'Uh-oh. This doesn't sound good. Maybe I should step in.' Horatio thought. He sauntered through the doors as if he didn't know they were there. Apparently he was a couple of seconds too late. John was already heading for the door and Calleigh was on the floor.

"Hello John, its kind of late for you to be about isn't it?" Horatio asked calmly.

"Nope, just the perfect time for a walk around CSI." Hagen said, storming out of the gym.

As soon as she heard Horatio's voice, she scrambled to get off the floor before he saw her. But, was about 3 minutes too late. Calleigh turned away from him so he wouldn't see her face.

"Hello Calleigh, I didn't think anyone else was here." Horatio said, sitting on the bench a couple of feet away.

"Uh, I just needed to let loose for a while." She lied.

"I see, Hagen looked pretty mad. Want to tell me why?"

Calleigh closed her eyes tight, trying to prevent the tears from falling. When she opened them again, Horatio was walking towards her. She finally looked at him as he stood right next to her.

A red handprint stood out against her perfect skin. Horatio cupped her face in his hands and gently ran his thumb against the mark. He felt pain for her. He looked deep into her eyes and saw something he'd never seen before- fear.

Calleigh returned his search and saw much different emotions- pain, sorrow, fear, and something that looked like… love? She couldn't tell, after all, she'd never been in love before. At least not that she knew of.

She thought she was in love with him, but didn't act upon it for it could turn out to be a crush. Horatio continued to search her. At this point, Calleigh was ready to break down. She let a lone tear slide down her cheek for it only to be stopped by Horatio's gentle hands.

"Oh Calleigh, don't cry. It's okay, come here." He said sincerely as he pulled her into a hug.

They slid slowly to the floor, Horatio cradling her as he ran his hands through her hair. 'Why does he do this to me.' Calleigh thought. 'I can't take this anymore.' She started to cry, not able to control her sobs. Horatio rocked back and forth as he attempted to sooth her.

"I…couldn't…leave…Horatio." She gasped between sobs.

"I know, I believe you. Calm down, it's going to be okay." He whispered.

Calleigh leaned her head against Horatio's chest and shoulders, breathing in his spicy cologne. Soon afterwards her sobs started to slow.

"There we go, you're okay."

"Horatio, I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I can't burden you with my problems when you already have yours." She apologized after pulling away.

"Calleigh, you don't have to apologize for something you didn't do. In fact, I want to do anything I can to help." Horatio replied, following her actions.

"Thank you, you made me feel better already." Calleigh said with a half smile.

"Where are you staying?" Horatio asked her.

"I was going to get a room at a hotel on my way home." She answered.

"You can stay with me, I won't charge you." He offered seriously.

"Horatio, that's sweet but I couldn't intrude."

"Calleigh, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go get you some things." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled for the first time in a long time and they walked out to the hummer. Her arm snaking around his waist.


	3. wishing for freedom

Wishing For Freedom 

A/N: I don't own them. Don't remind me. Anyway, please review. I love reviews; they are my human catnip. And forgive me, I am working on four different stories at once. So now you know why if I don't update quickly.

* * *

Horatio and Calleigh pulled up to her apartment in the massive hummer. Being with Horatio made her feel safe. She didn't have to worry about being hit or anything. But, that's how she felt about John before he started abusing her.

"Well we're here." Horatio said, interrupting her thoughts.

Calleigh turned her head to face her apartment. As she did this she noticed another car in her parking space.

"Yeah. Horatio?" she asked.

"Hmm?" He asked as he parked the Hummer beside the curb.

"I… uh… never mind. I'll be right back."

As much as she wanted him near her, Calleigh didn't want to bring Horatio into her problem.

Calleigh exited the Hummer and walked into her apartment building. When she reached her floor, she immediately noticed that her door was ajar.

"Okay, I've dealt with him for over a month. I can handle ten more minutes." She said to herself as she took a deep breath.

Calleigh slowly walked through her door into her apartment. She could barely take three steps into the living room before stepping on something. All her stuff was thrown all over the apartment. Things were broken, torn, and strewn.

"Oh… my god." She said, making her way toward her bedroom.

'Just hurry up, get your stuff, and get out of here.' She thought. Calleigh started randomly grabbing clothes that she found on the floor. At this point, she didn't care if it was dirty or clean. As she went through her dresser, the bedroom door abruptly shut. Calleigh spun around and was face to face with John.

"John, I… uh… was just getting some things. I'm staying at a friends house for the night." She said, not doing a very good job of covering.

"Don't lie to me BITCH!" he said as he stormed over to her.

"I'm no…" Calleigh said before being cut off by John's massive hand, wrapped around her throat.

His grip was hard, limiting her air supply. As hard as she tried, Calleigh could not brake free from his grasp. John lifted her off the ground and pinned her against the wall by her neck. She clawed at his hands but it was no use, he wouldn't let go.

"I know you're going to see him. Do I look like a dumb ass! Don't fuck with me you stupid bitch." Hagen said, bringing his face close to hers.

Calleigh felt his hot breath on her face. He had been drinking again. She could smell it.

"Let… go… of… me." She managed to choke out.

She knew it wasn't wise to piss him off even more but she could barely breathe. John let her go and slapped her across the face. Calleigh fell to the floor and started coughing.

Hagen started kicking her violently. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed it would stop, wished for freedom from all the pain. That's all she wished for anymore. Then it stopped. Calleigh kept her eyes closed for fear it would start again.


	4. saving me

Wishing For Freedom 

A/N: I don't own them. Don't remind me. Anyway, please review. I love reviews; they are my human catnip. And forgive me, I am working on four different stories at once. So now you know why if I don't update quickly.

Calleigh sat there in a crumpled heap on her floor, waiting for the next series of blows. But they never came. Not trusting to open her eyes, she heard a few shouts and a struggle.

"I'm going to have you arrested for battery and assault of a police officer. Along with attempted rape." Horatio said as he walked in the door.

"Fuck you lieutenant!" John screamed lunging at Horatio.

Horatio easily dogged Hagen's attack and drew his gun.

"Don't make me shoot you John!"

Hagen gave up his efforts to resist and let Horatio put handcuffs on him.

"Calleigh?" He asked as he knelt next to her. " Calleigh, can you open your eyes for me honey?"

She just groaned in response. Calleigh was in too much pain to reply. Horatio helped her too her feet and walked her over to what used to be her bed.

"Horatio…" she started to say.

"Don't say anything. Just lie down until the ambulance gets here." He replied.

Just as she was lying down he saw how bad she really was beaten up. Calleigh's shirt was torn in many places, exposing her bra. She had a bruise around her neck where John had choked her. Along with many cuts and bruises along her midriff and back.

Horatio sat on the bed next to her and cradled her head in his lap. Stroking her hair and cheek gently.

"Don't worry… I won't ever let him touch you again. I promise you that." He said softly.

Calleigh weakly grasped his hand before fading into unconsciousness. Hearing the sirens of the ambulance before everything went black.


	5. without you

**Wishing For Freedom**

A/N: I don't own them. Don't remind me. Anyway, please review. I love reviews; they are my human catnip. And forgive me, I am working on four different stories at once. So now you know why if I don't update quickly.

* * *

Horatio sat next to Calleigh's bed, listening to the rhythmic beeping of the machine that was hooked up to her. He held her hand and unconsciously stroked her knuckles.

"Wake up Calleigh, talk to me." He whispered to her.

"Are you Mr. Horatio Caine?" A doctor asked as he walked into the door.

"Yes." Horatio answered simply.

"Ms. Duquesne has you listed here as her next of kin. This allows me to show you her test results." The doctor said, handing him the papers.

"Thank you. When can she leave?" He asked solemnly.

"As soon as she wakes up. But she'll need plenty of rest."

Horatio flipped through the papers, learning of Calleigh's condition. 'Three broken ribs, a fractured arm, a broken leg, and many old scars on her back! My god, who would do such a thing to her?' he thought.

"Horatio?" Asked a raspy voice from behind him.

He turned to find Calleigh awake and looking at him with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing, nothing I was just looking at your test results." He answered as he returned to his seat next to her.

Calleigh's eyes went wide and quickly changed the subject.

"So, when can I go home?" she asked, her voice getting higher with each syllable.

'God I hope he doesn't read it all. Please let him not read it all.'

Calleigh quickly hopped off of the bed, ignoring the pain that shot through her body, and grabbed her clothes, bolting for the bathroom, using the crutches next to her bed.

"Tonight." Horatio called to her. "But someone has to stay with you, doctors orders." He lied.

"What!" she complained. "Horatio, you know I don't have any family near enough for that."

"And that's why I'm staying with you." He said, closing the folder.

"Horatio, honestly, you don't have to do that. We could just tell the doctor that my brother's staying." Said Calleigh as she walked out the same way she walked in.

"Calleigh, I'm staying with you and that's final. You can barely maneuver yourself to the bathroom. And I assume you went to change, you found it difficult didn't you?" he questioned.

"Fine, but can I see my results?" she asked, returning to the bed.

Horatio handed her the folder and continued to ponder.

'Old, thick, scars that run across her back. Hmmm, previous relationships, previous unknown attacks, or old home problems.'

"Lovely. These casts will be a wonderful fashion statement." Calleigh said, trying to get humor into the situation.

That was how Calleigh Duquesne always handled her problems. Hide them, and then when someone found out, put humor into it to make it seem like it wasn't a problem. But now she was against the master problem solver- Horatio Caine.

"I'd like to let you know that John is in prison. His trial is in a month. You're going to have to testify." Horatio informed, bringing her back to the subject.

"Horatio, can I just please go home. I don't want to talk about this right now. Besides, I have a huge mess I need to clean up" Calleigh said as tears started to slowly slide down her cheeks.

'What have I done? I shouldn't be talking about this with her now! Just take her back to your place and get her settled in.' he thought.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, you can't go back to your apartment now. It's a crime scene and I don't think you should go back there. Not after today." Horatio said in his most gentle voice.

He strode over to her bed and sat down on the edge, gently hugging her from behind. He started to rock her and hush her, trying to make the tears go away.

"If you ask me, I think you should buy a new apartment." Horatio commented softly.

"Thank you Horatio. I don't know what I'd do without you." Calleigh smiled.


	6. guilty

Wishing for Freedom

A/N: I don't own the characters or anything. Blah, don't sue. Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I've been really busy surviving eighth grade.

* * *

"How do you plead?" The judge asked the defendant. 

"Not guilty." Replied John Hagen.

Horatio sat in the prosecutor's side of the courtroom, with Calleigh next to him, clenching and unclenching his fists. Anyone with half a brain could tell that he was guilty. He had repeatedly abused and harassed his Calleigh. His Bullet girl. As if Calleigh had read his thoughts, she slipped her hand into his and started stroking his knuckles.

* * *

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked. 

"We have your honor."

"How does the jury find the defendant?"

"Guilty." Answered the jury member.

Calleigh cried out happily and threw her arms around Horatio's neck, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks. He protectively wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back, tears of his own welling up in his eyes.

"It's over." Calleigh sighed into his neck. "It's finally over."

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I love you Calleigh." Horatio proclaimed.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." Calleigh answered. "I love you too."

"C'mon. Let's go home."

End

* * *

sorry it's jumpy. lol. thanks. 


End file.
